criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Blood on the Trading Floor/Transcript
Chief Samuel King: Congratulations on your promotion, <Rank> ! And welcome to the Financial Center! Samuel: I'm sure you're going to enjoy this district with its great parks, flashy casinos, high end bars and its billion-dollar trading business! Jones: Didn't anybody tell them the economy is in a massive crisis? Samuel: Maybe someone did: there's been a murder at the Stock Exchange Center. And from what I hear it's pretty barbaric. Samuel: , show this district what you're made of by catching this killer! Chapter 1 Investigate Trading Floor. David Jones: I guess it's not only the economy that has been gutted! Come on, let's pack the body off to autopsy. Jones: The victim's Samuel Rye and worked here as a stock trader. He swiped his ID badge to get in, which means he came here willingly. Jones: What do you say we search through our victim's wallet? Maybe we'll get lucky and find a lead! Autopsy the Victim's Body. Nathan: The victim was clearly out partying right before he was murdered, as evidenced by the high levels of alcohol and barbiturates I found in his system. Nathan: But even numbed by drugs, Samuel suffered a great deal. He was in so much pain that he broke both arms trying to break free! Nathan: And talking about his arms... I found something odd. There are traces of dental floss on his wrists. I'm guessing the killer used this before they got some rope. Jones: Our killer uses dental floss? Oh great, what a relief to know they take their personal hygiene seriously! Nathan: There's one more thing. The way Samuel was disemboweled? That kind of cut could only be made with an extremely thin, sharp blade... such as samurai sword. Examine Wallet. Jones: It's a poker chip from the Greene Casino. Since it was in our victim's wallet, I wonder if he was out gambling last night... Jones: Traders play around with money all day for work... and then they play around with money all night for fun! Jones: I agree, , we should go ask the Casino Manager if the victim was out gambling last night! I think her name is Brooke Chase. Ask Brooke Chase about the victim. Jones: A certain Samuel Rye was found dead in the Stock Exchange Center and we believe he was a customer here. Did you know him? Brooke: I had never heard of him until last night. A certain Jack Ryan phoned to make a reservation for himself and Samuel Rye. Jones: Jack Ryan? Our files show that he and Sam worked together! Did you happen to see what Jack looked like, ma'am? Brooke: No. But if you ask me, all stock traders look the same: a bunch of psychopaths in nice suits. (After talking to Brooke Chase) Jones: I agree, , it seems like Brooke Chase doesn't have much sympathy for stock traders and I don't blame her... Jones: At least now we've got a few leads to keep us busy! Which one do you want to start with: the casino or Jack Ryan? Talk to Jack about the victim. Jack: Sam's dead? And you're saying I was at the casino with him last night? Maybe, I don't know. Jones: You're telling me you don't remember?! Jack: Not a thing. I mixed my barbiturates with my drink, and from then on, the whole night is one big crazy blur. Sorry, Officers. (After talking to Jack Ryan) Jones: I agree, Jack couldn't be any more suspicious if he tried. Let's keep a close eye on him! Investigate Table Games. Jones: Look at this note: "Sammy, how can you pretend I don't exist after EVERYTHING we went through together!". It's not signed though. Jones: I bet this "Sammy" is Samuel Rye! , we should analyze the note for a possible fingerprint signature! Examine Note. Jones: Well done, ! Let's send this fingerprint to Alex, see if he can find out who wrote the note. Analyze Fingerprint. Alex: So I analyzed that fingerprint you got from the note, and it belongs to a certain Kate Murphy. Alex: I pulled her file from the database and surprise: she works at the Greene Casino! Jones: Judging from her note, Kate knew the victim well... and wasn't happy with him! , let's go find out why! Talk to Kate about the note. Kate: Sam and I used to be in a relationship and it was... perfect! I have never been so in love. Kate: But Sammy started becoming more interested in money than in me... until that was ALL he was interested in. Kate: I helplessly watched him turn into a soulless stock trader... And in the end, he couldn't see any "value" in our relationship so he left... Kate: He destroyed me! ... And then he waltzes in here with his creepy friend Jack Ryan, and pretends I don't even exist! (After talking to Kate Murphy) Jones: Wow, it doesn't sound like Kate took the breakup with Sam well at all! Jones: And now we know that on top of not having guts, Sam didn't have a heart! Chapter 2 Chief Samuel King: , we've got a situation here! Alden Greene, the owner of the casino, is concerned the case is going to make the news and he's adamant that you solve it before that ever happens! Samuel: Here's everything you need to know about him: he practically created the Financial Center and owns a large part of it through his company Greene Holding. Samuel: This man is powerful, and I don't want to get on his bad side. Go talk to him, and take Jones with you! Samuel: Oh and one last thing. Ramirez wants to talk to you before you leave the office. Good luck out there! Ramirez: Ah, there you are ! A taxi driver recognized the victim's portrait. Turns out he drove Sam the night of the murder. Ramirez: The driver dropped him off in front of the disused Gecko Street Station. Apparently Sam was talking about an underground party. Jones: , I wouldn't be surprised if traders used this station for their parties. In fact, I bet you that THIS was the party Jack Ryan was talking about! Alden wants to talk about the case. Alden: , it's nice to finally meet you. I've read all about your cases in the papers and how you cleaned up the Industrial Area! Alden: I've been told that the Greene Casino is now part of your investigation. And if my casino is in the spotlight, so am I, which is very bad for business... Alden: That is why I've put the casino at your full disposition. I'm sure you can appreciate that I would like to keep this whole affair discreet, . Investigate Casino Lounge. Jones: Good job, ! We should get Alex to process this footage and see if Samuel Rye pops up on camera at all. Jones: You're right, Nathan DID tell us the murder weapon could possibly be a samurai sword... and here the sword is missing from its sheath! Jones: The killer may have stolen the sword from here! We should search the sheath for clues! Examine Samurai Sword Sheath. Jones: Well done, ! I have no idea what this substance is but hopefully Grace will know! Analyze Unknown Substance. Grace: I ran a few tests on the substance you collected from the samurai sheath... Grace: ... and by studying its chemical composition, I was able to determine that the substance is face cream! Jones: So our killer uses face cream... Great! First dental floss, now this! It's a shame our killer doesn't take their sanity as seriously as their hygiene! Analyze Surveillance Camera. Alex: It was hard to identify any recognizable faces because casino cameras are designed to monitor people's hands... Alex: However, there was one instance when I got a clean shot of Sam being yelled at by the casino manager, Brooke Chase. Alex: And you haven't heard the worst of it: she was also holding a samurai sword in her hands! Jones: A SAMURAI SWORD!!! , it looks like Brooke Chase has more than a little explaining to do! Talk to Brooke about her yelling at the victim. Brooke: I hope you don't mind me flossing while I talk to you, but I'm a busy woman and my time is limited. Jones: Charming... And as busy as you may be, it seems you still found the time to threaten Samuel Rye with a samurai sword! Brooke: With a samurai sword?! Please, , that was just an umbrella! Brooke: It was very unprofessional of me, but Samuel was drunk and acting like an animal. He pushed me too far and I snapped... (After talking to Brooke Chase) Jones: I don't know if Brooke is telling us the truth but at least we now know she uses dental floss... Jones: That, combined with her distaste for stock traders... It makes her a serious suspect, don't you think? Investigate Abandoned Platform. (Before investigating Abandoned Platform) Jones: Wow, the place is covered in confetti... it must have been one helluva party alright! (After investigating Abandoned Platform) Jones: How much did they drink?! I mean look at this box of empty bottles! It's not going to be fun searching through it... Jones: Nathan told us the victim had ingested a high dose of barbiturates. Maybe this prescription bottle you found could be of interest to us! Jones: , think you can decipher the barcode so we can trace the owner? Examine Prescription Bottle. Jones: Great work, ! How about we send this barcode from the prescription bottle we found to Alex, see if he can trace who it belongs to? Analyze Barcode. Alex: The prescription bottle you found in the disused station is for barbiturates and according to the chemist, it belongs to a Harry Krane. Alex: I did a search on the name, and I also learnt that Harry's a stock trader who worked with Sam. Jones: And so they were both at the party together! , you ready to go question him? Talk to Harry about being at the party with the victim. Harry: Sam is dead? I guess the wonderkid is no longer so wonderful. Jones: I thought you'd be saddened by the news. Not only did you work together, you also partied together. Harry: Look, I am sad. Really. But he was competition, so obviously there's a part of me that's kind of happy Sam's gone. Jones: Well congratulations, you've just beat the competition to become our number one suspect! (After talking to Harry Krane) Jones: Jeez, how come stock traders are so creepy? Kate was right, they come across as soulless. Examine Box of Empty Bottles. Jones: I hope you didn't cut yourself searching through all those bottles! Jones: That's definitely blood on that zodiac pendant. Still, best to get official confirmation from Grace. Analyze Zodiac Pendant. Grace: I've managed to deduce that the zodiac pendant you found in the station is from your killer. Grace: The killer got the victim's blood on their pendant when they sliced Samuel open! Grace: And this creeps me out... but your killer returned to party afterwards, which is when they lost the pendant. Grace: But lucky for us, because we know now that your killer is a Sagittarius! Chapter 3 David Jones: This case is one big riddle! Nothing adds up... but I refuse to believe that our killer is smarter than you, ! Jones: I guess the Stock Exchange Center needs to open back up for business so we should probably hurry up and finish our work there. Ramirez: , I've just arrested a Kate Murphy for breaking into Gecko Street Station and she's asking to speak with you. Jones: Thanks Ramirez! Well, , it's decision time: the Stock Exchange or Kate first? Kate needs to talk to you. Kate: Okay, I'll confess! I sell barbiturates to the stock traders at their parties. I was scared you'd find me out, so I went back to the station to cover my tracks. Kate: It was the last time, I promise! It's just I really needed the extra money. I want to stop working for the casino, I can't stand it any longer! Jones: Is it really that bad? What is Brooke Chase like as a boss? Kate: She's a complete hygiene freak! She forces us to floss every hour, and we have to use the same face cream as her. (After talking to Kate Murphy) Jones: , you surely noticed that Kate has a Sagittarius brooch on her vest, didn't you? Jones: Hm, I agree, , she's acting awfully suspicious! Let's go back to the subway, see if she left us any clues... Investigate Subway Benches. Jones: Someone tore out the page from this notepad... but it seems some of the words are still slightly visible on the next page... Jones: Hm... you're right, ! Sprinkling carbon powder on that page might reveal the words that were written! Jones: I don't know if it will work but are you willing to try out this new forensic skill, ? Examine Notepad. (Before examining Notepad) Jones: If you brush the page with the carbon powder, the words might reveal themselves! (After examining Notepad) Jones: Well done ! Check this out: "bet 10,000 dollars at Stock Exchange" Signed Sam and Harry... Jones: You're right, , this could mean that Harry went to the Stock Exchange with Sam the night of the murder! Jones: Don't tell me Harry might have killed Sam... all because of this stupid bet?! Talk to Harry about the bet. Harry: You think we would leave a wild party just for a meaningless bet?! You've got no clue how we stock traders work. Jones: I'm starting to get the idea. What was the bet for anyway? Harry: It was work related... I'm sorry, but you've got a seed stuck in your teeth. Why don't I give you some floss for it? Jones: You little... Keep this up and you're the one who will be stuck... behind bars! Investigate Dealing Room. Jones: Well done, ! I think this could very well be the victim's smartphone. Do you think you could unlock it for us? Jones: And what about this? It looks like some kind of contract... What do you say we piece it back together? Examine Smartphone. Jones: Well done, ! How about we hand the phone over to Alex, see what he can find? Analyze Smartphone. Alex: Man, these smartphones are really smart! The victim's phone you found in the Stock Exchange has an app on it that takes a picture any time someone tries to hack into the phone. Alex: Turns out your killer punched in the wrong code and got their picture taken... Sadly, the picture was taken at an odd angle so it only got your killer's tie. Alex: I also retrieved a SMS that Sam sent to Jack Ryan. It reads: "I can't keep covering for you! Either you come clean or I will but I refuse to get fired because of you!" Jones: No wonder Jack wasn't sad to hear of Sam's death! Well, , how about we go question Jack again? Give him a reason to be sad. Talk to Jack about the victim's phone threat. Jones: Okay Jack, the game's up! We know that Sam was threatening to stop covering for you! Jack: I had a bad day, lost a few million trading, Sam found out and I asked him to keep it a secret until I won it back. It's no big deal. Jack: ...I don't get it though, Harry and I were both meant to be super lucky that day, like the horoscope said... Jones: Oh yeah, and what star sign are you both? Jack: Sagittarius, obviously: like all the other powerful men in the world. (After talking to Jack Ryan) Jones: Jack loses a few million in a day... and doesn't even seem to care?! What's wrong with these stock traders?! Examine Torn Contract. Jones: Good job, ! Well, it's an unsigned contract between Samuel Rye and... Jones: ... ALDEN GREENE?! Jones: It sounds like Samuel was on the cusp of signing Greene as his client! This is HUGE! Jones: Alden said he wanted to see us because of the casino. BULLSH*T! He just wanted to keep track of the case to protect himself! Talk to Alden about his business relationship with the victim. Jones: Mr. Greene, we would have appreciated you telling us that you were planning on going into business with Samuel Rye. Alden: I apologize for not telling you, but these kinds of deals need to stay secret, otherwise I could risk losing big money. Alden: I needed a new stock trader to manage my money, and it was between Harry Krane, Samuel Rye and Jack Ryan. Alden: In the end I went for Sam as he was by far the best. Alden: We were going to sign the contract today... but obviously things didn't go according to plan with Sam. (After talking to Alden Greene) Jones: Sam getting that contract... Sounds like the kind of thing stock traders could kill for. Ramirez: , I've got the information you asked for concerning which suspects use face cream! Ramirez: And it turns out all your suspects use face cream except for Mr. Greene. Jones: Thanks Ramirez! So , where does that leave us? After completing all tasks... Brooke: , oh thank god you're here!!! When I opened up the casino this morning, I noticed blood dripping from the Samurai... Brooke: ... and that's when I noticed the samurai sword was back in its place... but it's now covered in blood! Jones: The killer returned the murder weapon!?! Wow, they're definitely cocky enough to think they'll never get caught! Jones: , let's quickly analyze the sword and prove to the killer once and for all that we are smarter than them! Examine Samurai Sword. Jones: Well done, ! Let's not lose any time and get this hair from the murder weapon analyzed! Analyze Bloody Hair. Grace: From what I hear, you're really close to solving this case! Now, about that hair you got off the samurai sword? Grace: Well, it belongs to the killer! I calculated the natural damage and decomposition of the hair's follicles to determine the age... Grace: ... and thanks to that, we now know that your killer is 30 years old! Jones: Thanks Grace! This is it, , I think we're ready to go and put our killer behind bars! Take care of the killer now! Harry: Huh, what a surprise! You're actually not as dumb as you look. Jones: Ah traders, ever so charming... You lot think you can get away with anything, don't you? Harry: Because we ARE smarter than the rest, but I guess even we make mistakes. Like Sam did when he bragged about his deal with Alden Greene... Harry: So I got Sam high and took him for one last night out. To celebrate. Jones: What I don't get is how come no one saw you at the casino? Harry: They all saw my face, I just gave them the wrong name: Jack Ryan. I knew Jack would be too drunk to remember what he did that night. Jones: I'll never get how some people can talk about committing such gruesome crimes with smiles on their faces... ''Judge Hall'': Harry Krane, for your despicable crime, the Court hereby sentences you to life imprisonment with no chance of parole. Harry: ...It's a shame you're arresting me so soon, I had something beautiful planned for Alden Greene. Jones: Uh... I don't think your sense of what's "beautiful" is the same as ours. Jones: That was intense! And if this is a taste of what's to come, I hope I'll be able to take it! Jones: Still, I doubt everybody in this district is a raging psychopath... Right? Jones: On the other hand, with an awesome like you, it won't be long before they're all behind bars! Additional Investigation Eduardo Ramirez: I'm so impressed you solved yet another case, ! Ramirez: Mrs. Chase, Ms. Murphy and Mr. Ryan all want to talk to you now that they've seen first-hand your awesome detective skills! Jones: Look how popular you are, ! Well, which one do you want to talk to first? Kate requests your help. Kate: Oh, , I didn't know who else to turn to: I'm in such deep trouble! Kate: I've lost my key to the Casino and if ever Mrs. Chase finds out, I'm as good as dead! Jones: Don't worry Kate, will help you find it. Now, do you have any idea where you might have lost it? Kate: Oh thank you!!! I'm pretty sure I lost the key on the platforms of Gecko Street Station... Investigate Abandoned Platform. Jones: Good job, ! And since YOU found the garbage bag, YOU get to search through it! Examine Garbage Bag. Jones: Nicely done, ! It's definitely a key... but is it Kate's key? Jones: We've got the database of all the casino keys. If we compare the key you found to them, we'll be able to determine if it really comes from there! Jones: With a new district comes a new challenge, are you ready for it, ? Examine Key. Jones: Great work, ! Now that we're sure it's Kate's key, how about we go give it back? Give Kate her key back. Kate: Oh thank you for finding my key, you're so amazing! I don't know what I'd do without you. Jones: It's our pleasure, Kate. Now you take care of yourself, you hear? Kate: If you're hungry, you're welcome to share my food. I always cook too much! Jack needs help. Jack: Something awful has happened, ! I've lost my club card! Jack: I'd buy another one if I could, but I can't: it's an extremely rare gold-plated edition. Jones: When it comes to murder you're as cool as a cucumber, but when it comes to a stupid card, THEN you freak out?! Jack: I've heard you're the best at what you do , so I'm willing to pay accordingly. Jones: Pfff, it's not about the money for , it's about the CHALLENGE! (After talking to Jack Ryan) Jones: I agree, , it would be best to search for Jack's club card at the Stock Exchange Center! Investigate Trading Floor. Jones: It looks like someone broke the card... Good, Jack deserves it! Jones: Oh, alright: you're a better person than I am, ! Can you fix the card for him then? Examine Broken Club Card. Jones: No wonder you don't mind repairing broken objects... it only takes you a few seconds! Jones: There's no name on the card?! Which genius made these! Ugh, come on, please let's just forget about it... Jones: Fine, you win, ! Let's see if we can recover these missing numbers. Examine Club Card Number. Jones: Amazing as always, ! Now it's up to Alex to see if this card really does belong to Jack or not. Analyze Club Card Number. Alex: The club card belongs to Jack Ryan... he'll be happy to get it back, people are prepared to pay millions for a membership! Jones: Ugh, paying a million dollars... just to be part of some club?! Jack could do with a wake-up call. Give Jack his card back. Jones: Challenge COMPLETED! ... Though how you could spend so much money on a card is beyond me. Jack: Whatever, you obviously don't appreciate expensive things. Here, why don't you go treat yourselves to something nice? Brooke would like to talk to you. Brooke: Because the killer stole the samurai sword from here, I checked to see if anything else was missing... Brooke: ... and that's when I noticed that there was Samuel's blood on the Samurai! Jones: But that's impossible: Samuel wasn't even killed here! Brooke: I so want that to be true. Please, , can you confirm it isn't blood on the Samurai? Jones: Don't worry ma'am, will get right on it! Investigate Casino Lounge. Jones: Mrs. Chase wasn't lying: it really could be blood! Better collect a sample for confirmation. Examine Samurai Helmet. Jones: Good work, now let's send this blood sample to the lab... see if it really does belong to Sam! Analyze Blood Sample. Grace: The blood you took from the Samurai Helmet isn't from the victim... Jones: Don't tell me there's ANOTHER murder that needs investigating! Grace: Relax, I don't even think could solve this murder... Because it happened 500 years ago when the Samurai died! Jones: Ha, very funny Grace! Okay, , are you ready to go tell Mrs. Chase? Inform Brooke about the Samurai. Jones: Mrs. Chase, there was indeed blood on the Samurai Helmet... but it belongs to the Samurai. Brooke: Oh my god, to Samuel Rye?! Jones: No, to the Samurai. Brooke: Oh, what wonderful news! It'll make the exhibit so much more valuable! Thank you, ! Brooke: You're welcome in my Casino anytime! And here, please take this! After completing all tasks... Jones: Let's hope our next case in the Financial Center is less gruesome... but somehow I doubt it. Jones: Something tells me that while the people here are richer than the ones in the Industrial Area, their killers are just as twisted, if not more! Jones: Well, until our next case, what do you say we go have some hot dogs, ? My treat! Category:Criminal Case Category:Transcripts